Chasing the Love that has been Stolen from Me
by Freedomewriter
Summary: One-Shot, Freezerburn. Weiss Schnee was broke, after Winter had passed away due to breast cancer, nothing felt right. And tonight, she was going to end it all, all of this pain, the pain that was as sharp and as harsh as an arrow, it was finally going to be put to an end. Art by @mistEcru


_Hello! I am __**Wry**._

_Now if you're new here, then your next line will probably be "Who's this **Wry** guy? I thought this account was called **Freedomewriter**?" _

_Well, I'm only the **Editor** for this account, for you see, this account is a team effort! If you were to check out the other stories here, then you'll know they are written by **Freedome**! That's why this account is called **Freedomewriter**! Because **Wry**, is the abbreviated version of **Writer**. **Reviewer**. **Yearner**!_

_Anyways! Enough with the background and exposition! You're all here for **FREEZERBURN!**_

**_TRIGGER_****_ WARNING:_** _**Attempted Suicide, mention of Self Harm, scenes that could be taken a Abuse, and the loss of a loved one from Cancer.**_

* * *

Weiss just rested her head on her lover's breasts, there was no other options left, cutting, drinking, and even the warmth of her the blonde brawler next to her, they all did little more than slightly dull the pain, the loss, the apathy. "Goodbye…"

She pulled herself out of her lover's embrace, her arms flopping onto the empty now space beside her. "_No matter where you go…_"

Weiss had stepped to the bedroom window, soon, all of this pain would come to an end. "_No matter how painful it may be..._"

She pushed open the window, the warm summer breeze being nothing more than fuel for the fiery pain in her soul. "_No matter how far I must run…_"

She climbed up, and began to lean out the window, just a single step forward, and she'd be with the only person she'd even considered family. "_I'll chase you… Your love you is why, I'll chase you…_"

Just as Weiss stepped forward, just as her feet had left the edge of the window, and her body was about to plummet into the street below, someone grabbed her.

"**WEISS!**"

Yang screamed as she wrapped her arms around her waist, her strengthening being more than enough to prevent Weiss from falling.

* * *

_**!-!-!CRASH!-!-!**_

* * *

Yang had slammed her foot down, and suplexed Weiss, slamming through their bedside table, and onto the floor! "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Yang didn't even give Weiss time to recover from being smashed through the table, she'd grabbed her by the hair, and thrown her back onto the bed, her wrists being pinned before they'd even hit the bright yellow and blue blankets. "ANSWER ME! WHY?!"

Yang just screamed in Weiss's face, hot tears streamed down her cheeks, her heart felt as if it had been broken into a million pieces, and yet, she expected this to happen. "WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME?!"

Winter had passed away from breast cancer a few weeks ago, it had broken Weiss, everything about her had fallen apart, for nearly a straight week, she was either drinking, sleeping, or crying.

"**WHY?!**"

* * *

_**!SLAP!**_

* * *

Yang had slapped Weiss across the face, and yet, she just stared at her, the blonde brute wanting nothing more than her beloved girlfriend back, than to see her smile once more.

"She's… Gone…"

Weiss just laid there, her cheek throbbing, her back aching, her wrists being crushed by her girlfriend's strength, and yet, she wanted more. She wanted Yang to beat her, to break every bone in her body, to make her feel as much pain as possible, right until the very moment she died.

"Why..." Yang's voice had begun to die down, and yet, she pulled her right arm back, as if she was going to punch Weiss with every bit of strength she could muster.

"Don't… Don't leave me alone…" Weiss had fallen into her own little world, her subconscious constantly reliving the last few moments she spent with her sister. Singing her the song they'd made together when she was just a little girl, and begging her not to go.

"Why... Weiss!" Yang had swung at Weiss, and yet, it wasn't to hit her, she'd wrapped her in the tightest embrace possible, the Schnee's arms merely rested on her back as Yang began to rock her.

"Y-Yang… I-I..." Weiss wanted pain, she wanted nothing more than to either drawn everything out, or to feel unimaginable pain. And yet, she found herself slowing moving her arms up Yang's back, and into a hug...

* * *

_**...drip...drip...drip...**_

* * *

"I want to… I want to be… W-With.. H-H-H..." Weiss couldn't even finish her sentence before oceans of tears fell from her eyes, she wailed and sobbed into Yang's shoulder.

"Weiss… I'm sorry…" Yang knew all too well what it was like to lose a family member, but Summer's passing was nowhere near as devastating to her, as Winter's was to Weiss. Yang still had her dad, she had Ruby, she had Uncle Qrow. Weiss, Weiss had no one, her father admitted he didn't care weather she lived or died, her brother was nothing but a slimy snake, and her grandfather was completely senile.

"S-S-She… She was… A-All…" Weiss continued to pour out tears, Yang's entire shoulder was soaked, and yet she didn't move, she just sat with Weiss, and let her release all these broken feelings.

"Shh… Shh… Weiss, I know she's gone… But you can't do this… How do you think that'd make her feel? If you..." Yang hated doing this, she hated saying things like this, and yet, with the state Weiss was in, it was her last resort. She had barely slept since Winter had passed, fearing that Weiss might try and take her own life.

"She'd… She'd yell… A-And… T-Tell me…" Weiss could hardly think, her entire mind had went blank, everything just felt ruined, nothing felt real, not even the pain.

"Shh… Shh… It's okay, she's in a better place…" Yang had begun rub her nails against Weiss's back, the trembling and crawling of her skin made Yang's heart break even more, into an unfathomable amount.

"T-To…" Weiss's voice had gone silent, she just laid her head on Yang's shoulder, still crying profusely.

"_I'll chase you until tomorrow's sun comes to see…_" Yang had begun to softly sing to Weiss, it was the song she and Winter made. It was actually the first song Weiss had ever sang in public, and how she became known for her great voice.

"_I-I can see you in my dreams…_" Weiss had begun to sing along with Yang, every time she sang, she could escape, every time, but now.

"_And I won't wake up, not just yet…_" Yang had begun to use her other arm to slowly stroke Weiss' hair, she was trying any and everything she could to make her feel safe.

"_Determination is exactly why…_" Determination, the one thing Weiss lacked right now, yet, there was a burning in her chest, a feeling of hope, even through the only person who'd even given her those feelings, was long gone.

"_**I'll chase you…**_"

Just as they finished singing, their voices in perfect sync. Weiss's crying had stopped, her shaking had ceased, her skin soothed.

"_I'll chase you…_" Yang felt Weiss's breathing calm, she'd fallen asleep, her beloved and dearest love had cried herself to sleep. And yet, this time, she'd fallen asleep being held tightly into an embrace, an embrace that would erase any and all pain, and replace it with Care.

_Passion_.

and_** Love**_.


End file.
